ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
In Charm's Way
In Charm's Way is the thirty-fifth(35) episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Airdate November 13, 2009 Plot Havng an outing together at the beach, Kevin was not enjoying his time. A kid accidentally throws his ball to Kevin and hits him on the head much to his annoyance. When he asks for it back, Kevin bursts the ball without remorse and sarcastically saying'' "Here you go". Then the kid and her friend stomp off angrily. Ben tries to cheer him up and apparently wants him to cool off, realizing he couldn't. Gwen stepped in and calmed him down. Unexpectedly the beach spectators go wild and they find out that the commotion was caused by one of Charmcaster's stone creatures. The trio tried to hold him off but it was immune to Gwen's attacks. Accidentally, one of her energy disks was reflected back hitting Kevin's ID mask, breaking it (and making him even more mad in the process). Ben transforms into Goop and tries but his attempts were no avail. Just then a vortex appears then sucks the monster in. Ben complimented Gwen on the vortex and she replied it wasn't her doing. The kid with the destroyed ball earlier confronted Kevin and says he understands why he did what he did telling him he was just a monster beneath the heroics. Gwen tries to comfort Kevin after the kid walks off but Kevin snapped at her rudely saying that she doesn't do much of anything. At the nearby cave, Charmcaster sees everything that happened and voices her deep hatred for Gwen. Since Gwen took her spell book, she was going to take what's precious from her as well referring to Kevin. After fixing his ID mask and was about to eat a burger a tennis ball hits his head and he dropped his burger. A beautiful blond girl runs there to apologize then intoduces herself as Caroline. She tries to lure Kevin to her, Kevin then states that he's seeing someone. Clearly ticked off, Caroline tries again. When Kevin goes to his car, Caroline spoke his car and it was to Kevin's astonishment that she loves cars so they both ride together as Kevin is giving in. While waiting in the light stop a kid who's distracted with his toy was almost to get hit by a truck, Kevin wanted to help but clearly he couldn't. The kid was saved, Caroline displayed her powers and admits that they should talk. Caroline leads Kevin to the beach telling him a fake life story in an attempt to make him care. She tells him that she know what's inside and takes his ID mask off. To the point where the conversation led into Caroline pursuing to be his girlfriend instead of Gwen, she tells him she would not care about his outer apperance and that she only cares about the inside. She blames Gwen for not fixing him back also telling him Gwen was just selfish herself as if Kevin were like this no girl would want him. Persuading even more, she tells Kevin if she were his girlfriend she would spend every of her time helping him return to normal. She also grew jealous when Kevin stated that she has magic but Gwen was made of magic. Caroline kisses Kevin then putting him in a trance and changing back to herself, Charmcaster. She ordered Kevin to bring Gwen to the planetarium by midnight as she wants to put her plans into action to gain Gwen's power using the full blaze of the moonlight to steal it. An amulet was given to Kevin as the mind controlling device. Kevin goes off presumably to complete his orders. Ben and Gwen sat on the porch of Gwen's house having a conversation in which Gwen defends Kevin's action. Ben then asks if she would like to go to Mr. Smoothy but Gwen turns down the offer as she was going to hit the books every night. Ben complains to Gwen that does it have to be every every night. Kevin then arrives and tries to make Gwen to come with him. Gwen didn't want to with every excuse he made. Then Kevin grabs her hand and tries to take her with him by force. He also knocks Ben into the garbage can. Clearly on a situation Ben transform into Diamond head and tries to hold him off. It was more than a match as his omnitrix goes off, but Gwen realizes the amulet and tells Ben to take it off which he does. Gwen then pins him to a tree. Kevin goes back to normal and Gwen and Ben filled him in while he tells his story. Identifying the girl as Charmcaster, Gwen was furious when Kevin blurts out that they kissed. Though they clearly knew it was a trap, Gwen insists they'd be there by the planetarium. Gwen gets passed the rock minions while Kevin and Ben fights them. Charmcaster was waiting inside. Upon seeing each other Charmcaster sarcastically comments on Gwen's hair and they began a battle. Their Mana comes clashing in the middle point and with effort Gwen overpowered her. Turns out Charmcaster wanted Gwen to step into some runes to trap her and that is when the roof opened to reveal the full moon. The full blaze of the moon light then helps Charmcaster's plans. She then lifts Gwen up and starts draining her powers to be in her possession. She comments that Kevin wasn't kidding Gwen was really full of mana. She drains all her energy and Gwen falls to the floor unconscious. Kevin and Ben didn't stand a chance against the rock minions as they were enhanced. Charmcaster suddenly appears and said to not bother anymore as she has what she needs. When Kevin demands to know where Gwen is Charmcaster said that she was all his, all powerless to stop her then disappears after laughing in triumph. Ben and Kevin went in to find Gwen getting up. Gwen and Kevin gets into a verbal fight where Kevin blamed Gwen again for not making him return to normal as no other girl would want him. Gwen ended the fight by saying that they're not having this conversation and saying that she needs to get Charmcaster. Kevin goes off which somewhat implies their break up. On the roof top of a building Kevin tells Charmcaster that he wasn't loyal to the Tennysons after being told that Charmcaster had no interest in dating the good guys. Kevin implies that what she said earlier was true and that it made sense. He told her that he helped Ben so just he could get closer to Gwen in which he implied doesn't matter to him anymore. He tricked Charmcaster when he mentioned the amount of power Gwen still possess, she then wants to confront her as she supposedly drained her dry and that any power she has left belongs to her. Gwen and Ben were drinking smoothies at Mr. Smoothies then Charmcaster comes with Kevin and her rock minions. She scans Gwen of any mana left in her which she found none realizing Kevin had tricked her. Angry she summon a vehicle to come alive and attack him. She makes Mr. Smoothy come to life to attack Ben. Ben was grateful that he was able to turn to upchuck thus drinking the smoothy. Charmcaster send her rock minions to attack Gwen. With no powers, Gwen used her karate and gymnastic skills to handle them. Charmcaster tells that her minions were useless to not be able to hold off Gwen, Gwen then tells that Charmcaster was the one useless to not be able to take her as she is powerless. Charmcaster insults her as Gwen then challenges her into a one on one fist fight which she non-chalantly turned down opting to kill Gwen with a destructive bolt of energy. Gwen lets herself get hit and powers herself up, she turns the table casting a spell to gain back her powers to Charmcasters horror. Gwen and Charmcaster duel once more, Gwen remarks that Charmcaster's problem is that she only relies on her magic as magic means only one aspect to whom Gwen is while overpowering her. Gwen conjures a vortex to suck them inside. Charmcaster hold on to her minions and blaming them as well, her minions disobey her though and let go of the pole that it was holding then gets suck into the vortex in defeat. Kevin comes by and comments that it was good timing Gwen took care of Charmcaster as he was having difficulties with the mad vehicle admitting it was embarassing. In place Ben then throws up smoothy gunk on Kevin to which he said was much of an embarassment to Gwen while she slightly smiled at him. Kevin compliments Ben as it was a good idea to clean up by the beach as Ben said that he's involved in a lot of spills. Kevin asks where Gwen is, Ben said that she went home and that he hurt her pretty bad. Kevin replies that it was unlikely for Gwen to be the one whose hurt as he's the one who looks like this. In anger Ben told him that he's a giant rock faced jerk and that Gwen has been using every spare time looking through every magic book she could find to cure him. Kevin was shocked and ashamed saying that Gwen didn't tell him. Ben questions and at the same time replies, "Should she have had to?" then walks away leaving Kevin in a state of deep regret. Major events *Charmcaster returns and tried to lure Kevin on to her side. *Charmcaster succeeds on taking Gwen's powers, but Gwen retrieves it in the end. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Charmcaster *Charmcaster's Stone Creatures *Mr Smoothy Aliens used *Goop *Diamondhead(Accidental transformation; selected alien was Humongousaur) *Upchuck Trivia *Though Grandma Verdona told that there is no such thing as magic, Gwen was able to recite spells. This may indicate that magic and Mana might be the same thing or that magic powers are derived from Mana itself. Charmcaster also states that Gwen is made of magic itself(though this maybe due to her being unaware of the nature of Mana itself and Gwen's Anodite heritage). *Charmcaster and Kevin share an on-screen kiss in this episode. *Ben says "Goop? I wanted Way Big!", but when he transforms, the Goop hologram is showing. It is possible that he didn't look at the hologram first before transforming. And even before the Goop hologram, it was Echo Echo. Although it may be possible that Ben was hoping to take advantage of the Omnitrix's constant mistransformations and hope to get a mis-mistransformation, as it were. *In this episode, Charmcaster brings Mr. Smoothy to life, who is later defeated by Upchuck, drinking the smoothie inside. *In the episode, Mr. Smoothy has only one line. While Upchuck is drinking from him, He says "Stop, please, I'm half empty!" Upchuck responds "Bad attitude, you're half full.". *The episode title is a reference to the 1965 war film, ''In Harm's Way. *This is the second appearance of Gwen in a bikini, with the first appearance was in What Are Little Girls Made Of? *Kevin's first kiss which should have been with Gwen was apparently stolen with the replacement of Caroline/Charmcaster. However, this doesnt have to count, as it was not a real kiss, just Charmcaster's way of hypnotizing Kevin. *Charmcaster's disguise of "Caroline" seems to resemble her voice actress Kari Walhgren. Quotes *'Ben': (to Gwen) Magic vortex? Nice work Gwen! *'Gwen': It wasn't me. *'Little Boy': (walks up to Kevin) *'Kevin': (coughs) What are you lookin' at? *'Little Boy': It's okay. I totally get why you busted my beach ball. You're a superhero who's really a monster. Guys like you are always mean! *'Kevin': (angrily) Why you! *'Gwen': (grabs Kevin's shoulder) It's okay Kevin, it's okay. *'Kevin': (angrily) No it's not! *'Gwen': I don't know how to help you! *'Kevin': (softly) Why is that a surprise? You don't know how to do much of anything. *'Gwen': (infuriated) What did you say?! *'Kevin': (angrily) I didn't ask you for any help! (pushes past Ben and Gwen and softly says) I'm gonna go fix my ID mask. *'Charmcaster: '''Well,well my pets, Gwen Tennyson has a boyfriend. But he's not happy. Hmm. Perhaps sending you to destroy was too simple a revenge. After all she stole my spell book, the least I can do is steal something important to her..(referring to Kevin) *'Gwen': This is ridiculous! I should have never listened to you. I should be helping Kevin cope with what's happened to him. *'Ben: Cope, shmope. *'''Gwen: Wow. Can't argue that logic. *'Ben': Hey, at least he's got no limits on going hero. I have to depend on the Omnitrix, which does what I want maybe half the time. Plus, it keeps timing out. Kevin should stop whining about how tough he has it! *'Gwen': He's not whining Ben. He just has a lot on his mind. *'Charmcaster': (transforms back from her disguise) Your mind is a blank. *'Kevin': (hypnotized) Totally *'Charmcaster': You will bring Gwen Tennyson to the planitarium at midnight. *'Kevin': (nods) *'Charmcaster': Taking her boyfriend was just the warm-up. There I will use the full power of concentrated moonlight siphoned through a mystical field, to steal her very essence! By the time I'm done, there'll be nothing left of her. *'Kevin': She probably won't show up when I tell her that. *'Charmcaster': Don't tell her you simpleton! *'Kevin': Hey give me a break my mind's a blank. *'Charmcaster': (frustrated) Just bring her! Talk her into it, make an excuse. Force her if you have to. Here. (snaps her fingers and a necklace appears around Kevin's neck) *'Kevin': And if Ben tries to stop me? *'Charmcaster': Destroy him. *'Kevin': 'Kay. (walks off to complete his mission) *'Caroline': (about Kevin's car) Small-block V8, three hundred horsepower, and what, nitrous tank for afterburners? *'Kevin': Liquid oxygen. I like to go fast. You into cars? *'Caroline': I could be in yours, if you asked me nice. *'Caroline': (about Kevin's car) Corners like a dream. Is there anything this car can't do? *'Kevin': It's not submersible, but I'm working on it. *'Ben': Is she cute?(asking Kevin about Charmcaster) *'Gwen': Ben! *'Kevin': More than cute, hot! *'Gwen': Kevin! *'Kevin': I can still remember we were talking... *'Gwen': About what?!.... *'Kevin': About''' stuff, you know, its all kinda blurry after she kissed me. *'''Gwen: (angry and horrified) ''She kissed you?! *'Kevin': Yeah, I didn't mean to tell you the last part, anyway. *'Gwen': ''(sarcastically and angrily) Really. *'Ben': That was a stupid thing to say. *'Kevin': Can't argue with you there.(After some time reach the destination in Kevin's car, Kevin trying to justify himself) It was not like I was kissing her, much. It was like 80% her kissin' me. *'Charmcaster': Gwen Tennyson. I've been waiting five years to say this: I love what you've done with your hair. *'Ben': (after Gwen got up) Are you okay? *'Gwen': She stole all my power. How do you think I am? *'Ben': Uh, weak? *'Gwen': I deserved this. I was too angry.. *'Kevin': I can see how she would make you.. *'Gwen': I was angry with you! *'Kevin': Wait- me?(eyes widen) *'Gwen': (having trouble explaining) No! Okay, yes, a little! I mean, why were you even hanging out with her? *'Kevin': Because I thought she liked me. *'Gwen': And I don't? *'Kevin': If you liked me so much, how come you haven't bothered to find a way to change me back? *'Ben:' Dude! *'Kevin': After all, as long as I'm a monster, no other girl would want me, right? *'Gwen': We are not having this conversation. *'Kevin': Where's Gwen? *'Ben': Went home. You hurt her pretty bad. *'Kevin': I hurt her? I'm the one that looks like this, and she hasn't doesn't a thing about it! *'Ben': (getting angry) You are a giant rock faced jerk! *'Kevin': Yeah, whatever. *'Ben': No, not whatever. She's been spending every spare moment going through every magic book she can find to try and help you. She's been doing it since the accident! *'Kevin': (stuttering) Sh-she never told me. *'Ben': Should she have had to? Spells *[[Ocktoon|'Ocktoon']] - gives life to anything the sorcerer or sorceress desires (used by Charmcaster) *[[Ocktoon |'Ocktoon Eradiko']] - gives life to a picture or drawing (used by Charmcaster) *[[Reverto Maeos Opsmihi|'Reverto Maeo Opsmihi']] - helps the magician regain their magical abilities and powers if drained from them (used by Gwen) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Cleanup